Christmas at Hogwarts
by hpslashgirl91
Summary: Hermione gets to spend her Christmas Hols with her girlfriend. A Hermione/Minerva fic. Female/Female Warning. Last Chapter Up!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I know that I haven't written much in the last few months but I am waiting on my BETA to finish BETA-ing my story Love. So instead of leaving you guys with nothing to read I decided to write my first Fem-Slash story. Please Review at the end. Thanks

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to a lovely lady named J.K. Rowling.

Xxxx

Christmas at Hogwarts

Xxxx

Hermione Granger sat at her desk in the room, it was Christmas break and she was at home with her parents. She was looking threw one of her favorite books 'Hogwarts; A History' She was just about to start the last chapter when her mother knocked on her bedroom door.

"Hermione, there are some people downstairs to see you" Jane Granger spoke as she poked her head in her daughters room.

Hermione looked up wondering who could be downstairs. She got up and followed her mom downstairs to the living room. There in her living room was her lover; Professor Minerva McGonagall.

'What is she doing here?' Hermione thought as she stared at the women she loved.

"Miss Granger, I'm sorry to bother you during your holidays but I'm afraid that you are to come back to Hogwarts with me." Minerva spoke lightly, she didn't want to call Hermione by her first name in front of her parents.

"Professor, what's happened?" Hermione asked, she didn't know what was going on, Minerva never told her about coming to get her for Christmas.

Minerva paused for a while thinking of what to say so that her parents wouldn't know what was going on. "Mr. Potter wishes to have you and Mr. Weasley at the school with him"

"Oh alright, well I'll just go upstairs and get my trunk and stuff." She started for the stairs but then turn around again. "What about Christmas with my parents?" She asked.

"Hermione, we'll send your presents to Hogwarts" Jane said smiling at her daughter. She knew that her daughter was happy to go to Hogwarts but that she was a little worried about not being at home for Christmas.

Minerva waited downstairs for Hermione to finish packing her school things. She looked at the pictures above the fireplace, they we mostly of Hermione when she was younger, but there was one that caught her eye, it was from last summer, it was Hermione sitting in her room by her window looking out, it was a black and white photo and it make Hermione look breathtaking.

"Isn't that picture just beautiful?" Jane asked while she joined Minerva, they both looked at the picture.

"Oh Yes, its lovely" Minerva said, she wanted to say that Hermione was beautiful in the picture but didn't for fear of what Jane would say.

"Minerva, I know of your feelings towards my daughter, and I also know of Hermione's feelings for you…it doesn't both me, Hermione is still my daughter, I can't tell her who she can love and who she cannot." Jane spoke.

"Thank You Jane" Minerva said, smiling in knowing she had her girlfriends mothers blessing of their relationship.

Hermione took that moment to walk into the doorway of the living room. She had her trunk beside her and Crookshanks in her arms. She had caught the last of what her mother had said. She was smiling brightly. She walked into the room and handed Crookshanks to her little sister and hugged her mother tightly and whispered Thank You in her ear. She then turned to Minerva and smiled.

"Ready to go?" Minerva asked, smiling.

"Yes, all set" Hermione spoke as she took Crookshanks back from her sister.

Minerva and Hermione both walked outside to the road where they both apparated to Hogsmeade and walked the rest of the way to Hogwarts. They walked along the streets of Hogsmeade for a while before deciding to stop at The Three Broomsticks and have a butterbeer. They sat around and drank their butterbeers and chatted with Madam Rosmerta. They finally finished and decided to head back to Hogwarts. They thanks Madam Rosmerta and headed out the door.

Xxxx

"Hermione, I have to stop at the Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to get some red ink," Minerva told her.

"All right, that's fine with me." Hermione spoke, she was looking at the windows of Honeydukes Sweetshop.

"Would you like to look around here while I go get the ink?" Minerva asked while Hermione looked in the windows of Honeydukes Sweetshop.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make us late to the castle" Hermione said.

"Don't worry Dear, we have plenty of time" Minerva said smiling; she left Hermione off at the sweetshop and walked a few blocks to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

Xxxx

Hermione was looking threw all the different types of chocolate when Minerva arrived back.

"Ready to head to the castle now?" Minerva asked blushing, she had caught a little of what Hermione was looking at.

"What? Oh yes, I'm really" Hermione replied, blushing a light red when she was looking at suckers the shape of a guys…private part.

Minerva and Hermione walked out of the sweetshop and walked up to the castle and walked to Minerva private quarters. They arrived and Minerva gave the password and they walked in, the room was amazing, it was furnished with a lot of reds, blues, and greens, it was very warm inside and cozy.

"Would you like some tea Dear?" Minerva asked while she walked threw to the small attached kitchen.

"Mmm, Sounds lovely." Hermione said while she laid back on the couch in front of the large fire place.

Suddenly the fire roared and Albus Dumbledore's head appeared. "Good Afternoon Miss Granger, Is Minerva around?" Albus asked.

"Yes, sir she's in the kitchen making tea" Hermione answered just as Minerva walked threw.

Minerva sat Hermione's tea on the table beside her and hers in the coffee table. She then turned towards the fireplace and greeted Albus.

"Albus, what may I do for you?" Minerva asked standing in front of the fireplace. She didn't possibly know what the Headmaster would need at this hour.

"Well, Minerva, there seems to be another fight between Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, though, it wasn't like their usual fights, this was based on why Harry kissed Cho, funny that." Albus explained. He wasn't sure what was going on between those two boys.

"Well I must go see to this then with you, Hermione will you be alright here for a few minutes?" Minerva asked her lover, who was almost asleep on the couch.

"I'll be fine love" Hermione said, opening an eye and smiling at her girlfriend.

Minerva walked threw the Floo to Albus' office. They we're greeted with Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy lip locked.

"Mr. Potter!?" Minerva screeched.

Harry and Draco sprang away from each other with blushes on both of their faces.

"Umm, Well as you can see, Draco and I are together." Harry said with a small smile on his face.

Minerva turned toward Albus, smirked, and turned back to the boys and simply said.

"I guess I'm no longer needed"

And with that said she turned around and flooed back to her rooms. She arrived to find Hermione in the bathroom, with the shower running. She got a wicked smile on her face and ended toward the bathroom. She shed her clothing as she walked and when she arrived to the bathroom she was fully naked. She walked toward the shower and opened the door.

Hermione hearing the shower door open jumped and turned around. "Oh…its you." She relaxed and turned back towards the spray of the water. She smiled when she felt Minerva's arms wrap around her waist and felt her lips on her neck. She moaned with pleasure.

"Hmm, you taste divine my angel" Minerva spoke as she attacked her lover's neck with her lips. She wanted to take her lover and throw her on the bed and make passionate love to her till the sun came, but she couldn't not at the moment.

"Thanks lover"

[AN: Sorry, Chapter One has ended. Please click the button that says: REVIEW. =]]


	2. Last Chapter

Christmas At Hogwarts Chapter Two

[**Authors Note**: I know I promised I'd have this up before Christmas came but things changed and life got in the way. But I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter.]

Hermione sat up it bed, today was Christmas morning, oh how she longed for this day to come for weeks. Minerva was silently sleeping beside her. She couldn't wait to see her lovers face when she opened her Christmas present from her. Hermione had spent the previous week searching for the perfect Christmas present, she finally settled on a white gold necklace with a heart shaped locket with diamonds on top. She knew Minerva wore few jewels but she knew her lover would wear this.

Deciding it was best to let her lover sleep for a another hour, Hermione got out of bed and headed to the living room where she started the fire and called a house elf to send for some tea and cakes before Minerva made herself present. Hermione looked at the mantel above the fireplace, where there was a photo of the two of them, it was taken outside in the snow. Minerva was standing behind Hermione with her arms wrapped tightly around her young lovers waist and nuzzling her neck, they were both smiling and looking very much in love.

"That was such an amazing photo, wasn't it?" Minerva asked, she was dressed in her night robe, but still she looked beautiful to Hermione.

"Yes, It was, you look so beautiful. It's like your eyes are telling a story." Hermione replied, staring at the picture.

"Yes, our love story" Minerva replied, walking over to her lover and kissing her cheek.

They continued holding each other in front of the fireplace, just gazing at the photograph. Hermione's feet began to get tired so they sat down the couch in front of the fireplace. Minerva sat first and the Hermione sat second, laying her head on Minerva's shoulder. She laced their fingers together and asked Minerva to hand her the book that was on the side table next to her.

Minerva handed her the book, taking a glance at the title before handing it to her lover. "'Love Potions and Spells'. What do you have up your sleeve young lady?" Minerva asked.

"Ginny asked me to help her 'land' Draco" Hermione stated. Opening the book to where the bookmark was located. She snuggled into Minerva's shoulder and silently read. Minerva smiled, her young lover was at it again, trying to play matchmaker. She herself knew of young Ginny's crush on one Mr. Malfoy. Minerva watched her lover read until she began to realize they almost forgot that it was Christmas morning.

"Hermione, my dear, its Christmas. Wouldn't you like to open gifts instead of reading?" Minerva asked.

"Oh, heavens I've forgotten!" Hermione said closing her book and getting up and walking over to the Christmas tree. She sat down and waved Minerva over.

"Sit down with me" Hermione said, as she took a gift from under the tree. She smiled when Minerva sat and she handed her the gift she had gotten her.

Minerva smiled as she watched Hermione open the gift she had gotten her; she hoped that Hermione would love it. She had saved up a little to be able to buy her something this lovely.

Hermione smiled as she opened the present, wondering what could be inside. She finally got it open and looked inside and was amazed at what she seen inside, there were two boxes inside, one small, and one a medium size. She opened the Medium size one first and was taken back at what was inside, Minerva had gotten her a set of magical quills that they could talk wherever they were, A magical way of chatting. She set those aside and went to open the smaller one, inside was a sliver chain with a heart shaped locket. She opened it and found a picture of her and Minerva, from a dance a few months back.

"Minerva, these are wonderful. Thank you so much" Hermione said, leaning over and kissing her lover, showing her just now much she liked her presents.

"I am glad you like them Dear." Minerva said, she began to open her present witch was just a little bigger then the medium size present Hermione got. Inside was a box, that said keep out on top, puzzled Minerva looked up at Hermione.

"I thought I would give you something personal. These are all my letters and such from 5th year on until we got together. They explain my love and such for you." Hermione explained.

"Oh, then I shall save them and read them in bed tonight, shall I?" Minerva said, winking.

Hermione smiled. She was glad that Minerva liked the idea of her present. She didn't want to buy something, since she didn't have much money on her these days. She just couldn't wait until tonight to watch her lover's face as she read all her naughty fantasies and such.

Minerva watched her lover, she noticed she had that look in her eyes; she nodded her head towards the bedroom. Hermione smiled and nodded back, she couldn't wait to get those robes off of her lover.

And so they went to it.

~The End~

[AN: I hope everyone enjoyed the update. I know it was LATE. But, it's here nonetheless. REVIEW!!]


End file.
